Gundam Wing: Raven's Story
by Crys Skywalker
Summary: [Chapter 2 is up] One Girl and a new Gundam. A choice in life and the decision that could change the future. Raven finds the Gundam boys and adventure ensues. [possible yaoi] R&R.
1. The Girl and Her Gundam

****

Summary: One Girl and a new Gundam. A choice in life and the decision that could change the future. Raven finds the Gundam boys and adventure ensues. 

****

Author's Note: This is one of my weirder fictions. Enjoy.

****

Rating: PG-13 ( Mainly because of Language, and sexual content)

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this so don't sue.

****

Gundam Wing: Raven's Story

Part 1: The Meeting

Night fell on a quiet little town; a young woman sat debating between life and death. In one hand sat the blade that would end her miserable life in the other the key that would start a new life. The key belonged to a Gundam suit. She didn't mind the idea of being a pilot, but what she did mind was that these particular suits brought forth death and violence. This was not a life she wanted. She knew that the colonies had declared war against Earth, but to her the whole thing was ridiculous. She stood there looking into to the natural night, wondering which way would be better. The woman that gave her the suit told her to choose her own path, but she was sure that it involved her own fundamental ideas. She sat down tired of thinking. Still gripping the knife, she dug into the moist earth. There was a rustling sound that startled the young woman. She turned and places the knife on a defensive point.

"Whoa, no need to harm a friend, right." A young man spoke. His rustic almost Texas accent was noticeable. He wore all black except for the little bit of red that stood out from the shirt he wore underneath the black biker jacket. He stood at the height that the young woman was. The young woman threw the knife down at the young man's feet, making him a bit startled. She flopped down to the ground not caring about minor grass stains.

"You shouldn't be out here bothering me. I'm not in the best of moods to catch myself for not doing any damage. You were spying on me weren't you?" The young woman warned.

"Well sort of . . . My name is Duo Maxwell. What's yours?" Duo replied hoping she wasn't going to hit him for doing so.

"Raven." She spat. He sat beside her. He saw the look in her eyes, like a glimmer of hope, but that disappeared as quick as it came. She looked away from Duo.

"I see that you have a key to a Gundam . . . Were you planning on using it?" Duo asked. She didn't reply. "I have a Gundam too, his name is Deathscythe. Does yours have a name?"

Raven turned to him, noticeably upset by something he had said. "What's the deal, does everything have to involve violence? I particularly don't want any of this even if I have a Gundam. I would fight for peace nothing else. Too many people I have known over my twenty years of life are dead from this useless pathetic war. I want it to stop." She cries intensified as the tears of rage flowed freely from her bitter eyes. Revenge was not her idea, but it had seemed that it was everybody else's. Duo sat not knowing how to reply Raven's cries. Her fury was as bad as Zechs' though, he knew that she wouldn't have any idea about who he was talking. Then an idea popped into to Duo's head.

"Raven come with me. Heero and the others would probably like to meet you. Then you can decide if you want the Gundam or not." Duo hoped that would work to his advantage.

"Heero Yuy . . .?" Yes he did say whom she was thinking. She nodded and followed Duo to the camp. It was a long walk and Duo wanted her to feel that it wasn't the end, but the beginning. The problem was getting her to speak her feelings. He could tell that she had a lot of anger built up in her. She was like a ticking time bomb, ready to explode any minute. He looked at her Black blonde hair. It was obvious that she had dyed it and it was just growing out, but it was a huge turn on for him. _Oh shit, what am I thinking? Here's a really vulnerable young woman and I want to take advantage of her. I really am starting to hate these hormones,_ Duo thought. His violet eyes turned away as Raven looked at him.

"You know that it's not right to stare at anyone don't you . . . Especially someone who is fit to kill anyone at this moment." Raven spoke harshly. Her aqua marine eyes showed her anger. Duo jumped away from her. _She acts so much like Heero_. He looked at the ground, blatantly making obvious that he didn't mean to.

"I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me, okay? Heero has done enough damage already for today." Duo spoke sheepishly. Raven, concerned about this man faced him, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"What did Heero do to you? You make it sound like that you can't even take a punch." She was a little too blunt. Duo stared at her, his deep violet eyes starting to water. His pride and ego were hurt. "Sorry . . ." Her apology was too late. He had already rush to hide the tears that threatened to spill. But he didn't get that far. He tripped on a rather large root and fell to the ground. That tipped him off the edge. His sobs increase by each passing minute. Hiding his shame and guilt, he tightly curled up into a ball and cried. He didn't even notice two slim arms embrace his trembling form.

"Shh . . . I'm sorry Duo. I didn't realize that he did that to you." Raven spoke quietly. He looked into her eyes knowing that she was being sincere. He got up brush off the dirt for his black pants and wiped the tears from his eyes. He acts as if nothing had ever happened.

"I guess that we should get to camp. It will be dark soon and the ozzies love to come out then." Duo replied looking away from her prying eyes. 

"Okay. Oh you wanted to know the name of my Gundam . . . Well, its called Hell Fury. I guess they gave him that name because of my temper." Raven spoke. Duo looked at her. _Could she be Shinigami's twin?_ He looked even deeper into her eyes, noticing that it was making her quite uncomfortable. The sounds from others at the camp were more than a little noticeable. 

"Hey Duo's back!" the little Arabian called. Quatre Winner was the noble name that was given to him. Trowa Barton stood beside him, his arms tight across his chest. The Latino had a hard expression. The Chinese, name Chang Wufei sat with his back away from all the commotion. Then the ever-elusive Japanese, Heero Yuy met up with the young Raven's eyes. She knew these pilots and what they could do, but never thought in a million years that she might have a chance to fight along side them.

"Duo, what have I told you about bringing women that we don't really know to the camp?!" Heero snapped at Duo. 

"Yeah, but-" Duo was about to defend himself when Wufei laughed.

"Duo, give up, you're beat." Wufei spoke.

"Ah. But he isn't." Raven spoke in a strong voice even stronger than what Duo expected. "He brought me because I own the Gundam Hell Fury. I guess he wanted me to join you all."

"Humph! No woman can fight." Wufei challenged. Duo shook his head trying to stop Wufei. Quatre and Trowa could tell that it was a bad idea to upset this woman.

"Are you challenging me?" She bellowed. The anger built up in her. Heero looked on knowing that this was going to prove quite valuable. 

"Women are weak! All of them!" Wufei taunted further. That tipped her to the edge. She lunged at him knowing that he was expecting it. He swung at her head as she ducked. She kicked low to surprise him but not to make him fall. He kicked low and made her land on the ground. He thought it was over. She got back up and proceeded to attack. This time when he lunged at her she went for his neck, with teeth bared. Using all of her weight and strength she threw him to the ground. Surprise that a woman could do this, Wufei really couldn't respond until the pain engulfed him. He screamed. Trowa and Quatre could see what was going on, but the others could not. He screamed until she let go. Wufei terror-stricken eyes widened when he saw blood dripping from her mouth (and it wasn't a little amount either). Wufei threw her off of him and scooted away from her.

"Don't ever challenge me again, got that!?" She growled. Duo sat there in shock. Wufei one of the strongest of the group looked as if he had just wet his pants. She turned to Heero. He shuddered a bit with a little emotion, then held out his hand.

"Welcome aboard, Raven." She smiled and accepted Heero's invitation to the group.

"Thank you. Shinigami can you come with me for a minute?" Raven asked.

"Sure." Duo smiled. He loved the way she said his little nickname, even if she mutilated it. They walked to the stream so she could clean up the mess that she made.

"Do you think Wufei is scared of me? I mean I really didn't mean to get carried away like that." Duo nodded and sat next to her. He started to play with her long hair.

"Naw, he might be for a little while, but he doesn't keep fears or grudges, well unless you're Treize." Duo replied. Raven shuddered at the thought of Treize. 

"I can't stand that man at all!" She spoke with fury. Duo sat there not knowing how to reply to that comment.

"Um . . ."

"Yes."

"Why did you bite Wufei? I mean you can scare him other ways you know."

"Yeah I like the taste of blood," She looked away embarrassed. "I didn't make you ill did I? I mean I have a few really disgusting habits."

"As long you don't put a busted up bone back into place yourself, I'll be okay."

"Okay so I won't do that while you're around." She smirked. Duo shuddered at the thought. "We better get back they probably think that we're making out or something like that." Shinigami laughed. They walked back to see Heero complaining at Wufei and Trowa trying to stop a fight.

"Hey Quatre what's going on?" Raven asked.

"Wufei stole something of Heero and Heero is making a big deal about it." Quatre replied. Raven walked up to them. Heero was showing a little more than usual on the emotion scale.

"Heero what does he have of yours?" She asked. There were tears in Heero's eyes.

"He took it! He took it!" Heero babbled. He was starting to sound like a five-year-old. "He took Yoshi."

"Huh?" Trowa was befuddled.

"I take it you don't know what he's talking about." She asked Trowa.

"Nope."

"What would I want with your damn teddy bear!" Wufei yelled.

"Then give him back. I can't sleep with out him!" Heero cried. "I'm gonna kill you if you don't give him back!" Raven looked around for his toy, knowing how it would feel if anyone took her Jonathan Davis. Her intuition served her well this time. Wufei had it tucked under all his blankets, so that Heero could never find it. Heero was already throwing one hell of a temper tantrum.

"Heero, here. He had it all the time." She handed him the bear. He grabbed it and held it tightly so that no one could ever steal it again. "As for YOU!" Wufei cringed. "Get to bed and if ever touch Heero or anyone else's sleeping buddies . . . So help me god!" Wufei looked down to the ground, wanting to hide and cry. He walked over to his sleeping bag and curled up in a tight ball.

"Man you have a way with him. No one I know could scare him that bad." Duo replied. She grabbed her teddy bear and showed it to Duo.

"I know how Heero feels. Been there, done that. No one is really allowed to get near Jonathan, but I allow someone if they need it to sleep with him." She noted the expression on Duo face. He looked afraid to sleep.

"Yeah I know what you mean."

"I better get something for Wufei, but that's if he behaves." She replied. "But that will be tomorrow." She yawned, showing extreme signs of how tired she really was.

"Can I borrow him?" Duo asked quietly. He acted as if he was greatly embarrassed to ask for her beloved teddy.

"Yes. Don't worry I trust you." She patted his head goodnight and climbed up into the tree. She quickly found a branch that felt comfortable and fell asleep. Duo walked over to Heero. He was still clutching on to the toy for dear life.

"You scared?" Duo whispered.

"Yes and no. I'm sorry that I showed so much emotion back there. I'm kind of embarrassed that Raven had to see that. Did she go to sleep? I don't see her." Heero spoke.

"Up there. She's out like a light. You mind if I sleep near you tonight?"

"Sure you can. Just don't pee your pants."

"I don't do that!" Shinigami was quite offended by the comment that Heero had just made.

"I know, but Quatre did. I really don't like cleaning it up if I didn't do it."

"So you admit it, Baka? You do it too?"

"Shut up." And with that everyone went to sleep.

To be continued . . . 


	2. Wufei and Raven What is going on here

****

Gundam Wing: Raven's Story

Part 2: Trouble within

Raven awoke gently as usual. Remembering what had happened last night, she looked at her new comrades. Heero and Duo huddled together, while Trowa and Quatre slept together peacefully. Then her eyes rested on Wufei. She realized that he was defiantly awake, but was hiding for some reason. She jumped down from the branch, silently and walked over to Wufei. She could tell that he was crying, by the way his body shook. She gently laid a hand onto Wufei tender back. He jumped and turned to face that had dared to touch him. When he noticed who it was, his face went for pure anger to sheer terror.

"It's okay Wufei, this is not one of the times you pissed me off." She spoke tenderly, as a mother would do to a frightened child. "Wufei, what's wrong? Why were you crying?" He turned away from her and her eyes. No one could ever scare him, yet this impossible, fowl woman did. And now she was being quite motherly to him as she did to Heero.

"How is it that you are the only woman that I know who can bring out my emotions? Damn you, woman!" Wufei cursed. He didn't want her help, by that reason he accidentally offended her again. He looked up at her with harsh eyes. Her hand came down on his flesh hard. The sound didn't help the stinging sensation. Wufei sat there with his hand to his face, the tears pouring out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry!" Wufei sobbed for forgiveness. He never told anyone sorry, but this woman scared him into saying it. "Raven I didn't mean it like that." His sobs intensified as she walked away. By this time everyone was awake and knew what happened. Wufei noticed everyone's eyes and threw a blanket on top of him to hide. There he stuck what little bit of security he had into his mouth and sucked. Heero looked over to Trowa. Trowa just shrugged his shoulder knowing that Wufei set himself up. Duo sat up.

"She might end up a problem." Trowa spoke. Heero nodded in agreement.

"I have a feeling, a gut feeling mind you, that something happened to her and that she's been bottling it up this whole time." Duo spoke.

"Well she's open to you, so why don't you talk to her? Duo?" Heero asked.

"Where did she go?"

"Um…"

"Try the lake again." Quatre spoke.

"Thanks." Duo ran to find the woman that he fallen in love with. Unfortunately for him they all knew it. Quatre walked over to Wufei. He gently rubbed Wufei's back letting him know that he was right there.

"Wufei?" Trowa asked as he walked toward them. Wufei gently move out from under the blankets. His thumb still in his mouth, he glanced at Trowa and Quatre. "Are you okay?"

"No ... She scared me again." Luckily the slap didn't bruise his face. " I'm all wet now. From my tears ... and ... and," Wufei hiccuped trying to compose himself.

"Don't finish, we know." Trowa said gently. Wufei out stretched his arms to Trowa. Trowa embraced him softly.

Duo ran over to the lake that over looked the OZ base that they would soon have to take care of. Raven stood there throwing rocks as hard as she possibly could. He saw the tears that were being shed as she threw them.

"Raven!" Duo yelled. He wasn't exactly happy with what happened.

"Go away Duo! I don't want to talk. I'm obviously going to be kicked off the team." She spoke harsh. Duo looked at her, wondering what was with her.

"Raven why did you hit him? You know you caused him to cry. I never seen him cry like that before… Well I have, but that was a different situation." Duo wanted an explanation.

"Hate it! Growing up, being used and considered as a weakling. Fuck this. He's sexist and he reminds me of a family that I stayed with that used me as a sex toy. Do you know what that's like? Do you have any clue?" She snarled at him. He looked down. He might not have a good life, but it was better than that. Behind Duo stood Wufei and Trowa, surprised by what they heard. Raven chucked the rock into the lake and ran. She ran away, from the gundam pilots that adopted her.

"Oh, Gods. I made a big mistake. She didn't know that Wufei can't really change the way he is." Trowa spoke. Wufei looked down too upset to glance into anyone's eyes.

"It's all my fault. She tried to be nice to me and all I did is snap at her like I do to you guys." Wufei sounded guilt ridden.

"WELL ARE YOU HAPPY!!! SHE'S GONE!!!" Duo screamed. He ran to hide in his gundam, away from the one that made her leave.

"He never thinks rationally around women." Heero spoke up squinting at the OZ base.

"Heero, I really don't she's going to be back. She'll show up for the missions, yes, but she won't stick around though." Trowa quietly replied.

"We will see." He spoke in his normal monotone voice.

Treize watch the whole incident from a Leo that was hidden on the hill above.

"Hmmm ... This is going to prove rather helpful. We have a new guinea pig. I wonder how well she can fight. From what it looks like that she does do a decent job. In order to make my beloved Wufei cry, you would have to do a lot of damage." He told his thoughts out loud to himself. He smiled at the challenge that was presented to him.

Hell fury towered over Raven. She looked at her gundam who happened to be glancing at her. It almost looked as if it was concerned.

"Well big guy, I blew it this time. How can you handle me? Huh, Helly?" Her gundam drew its arm down to coax her to it. "Aw, Helly I ain't going to be doing stupid shit. You worry too much." She climbed onto Hell Fury's hand. Her gundam took her into it.

"I wanted to say something, but you have to be inside of me to hear." Helly spoke in a deep voice.

"We're going to have to fix that. I know you get lonely that I'm not around. What's up?"

"What did you do?"

"I hit Wufei. He was being sexist and I couldn't control it. Like I said I blew it."

"You know that their gundams can't speak to them do you?"

"Of _course_ I know that. I created that voice box for you. That's why I'm skittish of being with you when we fight. I know that the guys will ask me about that. Has that been bugging you a bit, Helly?"

"Yes and no. I wished I could talk to Deathscythe, after all he's my brother, more than the others."

"We we'll see Helly. I might get a chance to enhance Duo's gundam so you can talk to him, but you know Dr. C don't even know that you have your own personality. Once that comes out we are so screwed. Then everyone will want you instead of Heero's Wing, or even Ep. Not like Epyon is any different." Just as she said that a massive explosion sounded.

"Helly, give me the quadrants where that came from."

"Downloading …. It looks as if the others decided to go after that OZ base. Want to go?"

"Let's get those bastards!" Hell fury jumped into action.

When they got there Deathscythe and Heavyarms were caught in a bad situation. Hell Fury dismantled the Leos that were attacking them.

"Raven! Boy am I glad to see you!" Duo yelled over the comm.

"Come on Duo. You're just saying that."

"No I mean it."

"Okay." Raven terminated the connection, so she could concentrate on the task that was in front of her. Wing Zero and Nakatu showed up to join in the battle. Then Sandrock finally showed up. The battle was fierce. Then out of the blue Epyon showed up.

"Raven! Ep!" Helly yelled. Unfortunately the comm. was open so all the other gundams heard Helly's voice.

"Zechs is that you?" Raven called glaring at Helly, knowing that it was in big trouble with Raven.

"It a shame that gundams have no control." A husky voice was on the comm.

"TREIZE!!! You son of a bitch!" Raven growled. All the gundams stood behind Hell Fury, ready to fight.

Helly decided to speak again, "Gundam pilots let Raven and I fight the monstrosity."

"My God Helly, you really want to die don't you!" Raven scorned.

"No …"

"Then SHUT THE HELL UP!" Raven yelled. Her anger startled the gundam into silence. The gundam behaved from there on.

"Raven …" Wufei voice was barely heard over the comm.

"Wufei?" Raven was defiantly surprised.

"I'm sorry that I did that to you, but please don't attack Treize. It's a trap. I want to be able to talk to you. I want you to come back." Wufei voice was really quiet, showing signs of embarrassment. Tears began to flood his eyes. He hoped that she wouldn't yell at him again.

"Okay." She turned to Treize. " Hey bitch boy! I'll be back for you. Helly don't say a damn thing."

"Raven I must say I'm rather impressed by your gundam in particular." Treize spoke to her as they left.

Raven returned with the group. They regrouped at their safe house. Duo wouldn't shut up about Helly's personality. Even Helly, itself, was getting annoyed by Duo. On the hanger the gundams stood where they stay for the night. Helly sat down on its butt so Raven could get out. She wore a head set so she could talk to it. Heero stood at Hell fury's feet.

"You never told us that you gundam could talk, let alone had its own personality." Heero said. Raven couldn't tell what he was feeling by looks, but being a telepath she could tell he was defiantly surprised.

"Yep, that's my boy. Helly knew he would be in big trouble if he spoke, but as usual, he don't listen to me." She glared at it. Helly dropped it head, showing signs of submit and being ashamed for what it did. "You better not start trying to cry on me." She looked at him. Heero knew it was talking to her through the headphones. "Okay I'll get it, just give me a little time. I need to do repairs on you anyway."

"Dinner is ready you two. Raven please join us." Trowa called as he stood at the top of the stairs. _She has a special bond between her gundam that I think none of us will ever have_, Trowa thought.

"Sure I'll join ya. I just need to get something for Helly." Raven answered back. Heero walked up to Trowa.

"She's amazing, and her gundam is just as amazing." He whispered to Trowa. Trowa just nodded. They walked into the living room, Wufei inquired Trowa by his looks.

"She's down stairs. You really should apologize before she gets up here."

"I know…" Wufei softly spoke. He walked down to where Hell Fury sat. Hell fury pointed to where Raven had disappeared. He whispered his thanks and walked over to there. She glanced at him and smiled.

"Can I talk to you?" Wufei asked.

"Yep. What's up?" Raven replied. Wufei pointed at the rather large blanket, confused. "Oh, that's not for me. It's for him." As she nodded at the gundam who looked at her expectantly.

"Oh… I wanted to apologize for the treatment I gave you."

"I should be the one apologizing. You acted like you always do, and so was I." She said as she handed her gundam its 'blankie'. "You see we act the way we stay true, like Helly here. I made him some equipment so he could talk to me. He added his personality. He stays true to himself as you and I do." Wufei took this as a teaching and took mental notes. He never thought this woman was that intelligent.

"Why does he need that?" Wufei asked curiously.

"The same reason you need that stuff toy you holding. He gets really uncomfortable when I'm not around. You see I made that for him after he got his personality. I was afraid that he put an emotion grid in there. Since I do a lousy job of comforting anything, I gave him that. I told him it was for nightmares, we all get them and so does he. Well he clings onto that when I'm not around for comfort. It kind of started to be a normal thing for him." Raven explained with a smile. Hell Fury laid its metal body against the wall clutching its blankie. Wufei clutched his stuffed dragon tighter. "Come on let's get out of here while he's asleep." Wufei followed. They left the room and walked into the dinning room where everyone was giving them weird glares.

"Neat way of putting your gundam to sleep." Duo remarked. Raven blushed.

"You guys were spying on us." Wufei growled. Everybody chuckled.

"Aww… Is Wufei afraid that his little stuffed dragon is going to disappear? You better watch it Treize might get it and do bad things to it." Duo mocked him. Wufei huffed. Everyone knew that Duo hurt his pride again. Wufei turned and tried to walk out. Tears of embarrassment flooded his eyes. Raven gently grabbed his arm and pulled him into an embrace. Wufei buried his face afraid to cry again. A slight whimper sounded out of Wufei. Raven glared at Duo in irritation. Quatre decided to change the mood.

"Let's eat. Then we'll worry with our gundams and sleeping arrangements." Quatre spoke happily.

To be continued …

**Author's Note: **If I end up with any reviews for this goofy story I may just keep up with it... But that is only if there is someone out there that would like a continuation to this story. - Crys Skywalker


End file.
